


Miss You

by runswithwolves (ConstantComment)



Series: The Mating Games 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Empath, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Public Arousal, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Stiles attends a magick convention and finds that Derek is missing him just a little.</p><p>1st place in Group A of Challenge 4 over at Mating Games on LiveJournal. :)</p><p>(Thanks for the votes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Public arousal/completion, magically sexy soul-bond, SCHMOOP

The first tendrils snuck up on Stiles, like they were sprouting from the ground beneath his feet, tickling up between his toes and tracing up the backs of his calves.

When Deaton told him that the tattoos would enhance his magic, he hadn’t realized that this was a part of the bargain. Stiles was a born a Spark, but the tattoos made him an Empath, as well.

He’d never told Derek specifics—things he could feel around his mate as many as 1,000 miles away—because it was supposed to be intentional. He was only ever supposed to actively reach out to a person’s heart, not receive signals coming at him. His life never did go according to the rules, though, because Stiles was paired with a werewolf. With werewolves, things tended to get intense.

Stiles’ steps slowed as he walked through the crowds of other magickers and settled in a seat in the back of a lecture on scrying, hoping Derek’s feelings would fade. He was down in Arizona for a convention of sorts, determined at least to establish connections if not learn some new things.

But, he had a connection of his own, one that was creeping up his spine and settling deep into his belly.

Derek had to be missing him.

In moments of high stress with the pack or quiet moments with Derek, Stiles could often feel an echo of warmth, fuzzy and overwhelming in Stiles’ chest, or desperate and loud coming from Derek that would settle in Stiles’ shoulders. Sometimes the wave of emotion was so strong, Stiles couldn’t move for the intensity.

This time, it was his cock twitching in his pants, and it had him shifting and gripping the seat cushion.

Stiles couldn’t help but imagine Derek lying in bed, or maybe out near the lake in the reserve, sneaking a hand under his shorts and palming at his cock while thinking about Stiles. Missing him, wanting to smell him, mark him, bite him, ride him—

A strong wave of lust crashed over him, and he felt the ghost of Derek’s palm over his cock, wrapping fingers around it and tugging.

Stiles looked around in mortification, squirming a little—and then a lot when the palm left and came back slick with spit. There was no hand on his cock, but he could feel every second of Derek’s pleasure, spreading out all over and making him sweat.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, glad the lecturer was playing scenes from a documentary, because Stiles couldn’t—he couldn’t—

The strokes were desperate, and Stiles was leaking into his pants, thighs clenching and cock twitching as Derek thumbed over the head and twisted his palm at the top, something he’d learned from Stiles.

Stiles shuddered, grabbing at his knees and swallowing when an older woman turned around in her seat to look at the clock behind him.

Derek was getting faster and messier after a moment, and Stiles couldn’t help but jerk his hips when his balls drew up, hands scrabbling too late for the base of his cock as rolls of white-hot pleasure overtook him, Derek’s climax making him come.

Stiles found the movement in his legs in a short moment, surprisingly, and rushed out to a restroom nearby.

He dialed Derek’s number as soon as he’d caught his breath.

“Hey,” Derek answered on the first ring, still breathless.

“Derek,” Stiles said quietly. “Hi.”

“How—how’s Sedona?”

“Stupid hot,” Stiles complained, listening to Derek’s short laugh. “I was just thinking about you, so. Thought I’d call.”

He could hear the squeak of bedsprings over the line. “I was thinking about you, too. Just now,” Derek mumbled, voice gravelly.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah? Miss me?”

“God, yeah.”

Stiles hummed, listening to Derek move around their room and from the sounds of it, wet a washcloth while he held the phone against his ear with a shoulder. Stiles could see it so clearly, Derek wiping streaks of come off his stomach with the light streaming in from the bathroom window.

“I have something exciting to tell you when I get home,” Stile continued. “Also, I love you; just wanted to say that.”

“I love you, too.”

Stiles grinned.

“Can I call you tomorrow?”

“You can call me anytime, dollface,” Stiles joked. “I gotta go, though. Spilled something so I gotta go change.”

“Miss you,” Derek mumbled again, before hanging up.

Now, how to get back to the hotel?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [runswithwolves](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com/post/73264305223) over on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
